Secrets
by Demon She-wolf
Summary: She was broken and abused. She was Kai. Only her friend Eliza knew of her terrible life after school. When two new students take a sudden interest in them, can Kai open up to the dark haired stranger? Can he protect her? AU DarkxOC LinkxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**"He's Here…"**_ My eyes snapped open, I slowly turned over to face my alarm clock. 3:30a.m. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to remember the dream that had awoken me, but failing. I gave up and rolled out of bed and when my feet hit the ground, I let out a small squeak and jerked them back. The floor was FREEZING! At some point during the night, my AC must have turned on. I jumped out of bed and ran towards the AC unit, switched it off, and ran back to bed in record time. I Curled up under my covers and tried to go back to sleep.

I was almost asleep when I heard the car pull up in the driveway. I grabbed my pillow and put it over my head, knowing it would start soon. I winced when I heard the front door burst open. I heard the low muffled yells of my father down stairs and my mother's higher yells soon followed. There was a loud crash that sounded like broken glass hitting the hard wood floors of our living room. My mother's yells stopped suddenly. Everything was quiet.

I turned my head and felt something wet on my cheeks, I hadn't realized I was crying. And I didn't hear my door open. Someone pulled the pillow off my head. I smelled the alcohol on the person's breath before I saw who it actually was. Whoever it was pulled me out of bed by my hair. I didn't cry out. I knew it would only make it worse. The person threw me against the mirror above my dresser, shattering it.

Before I hit the ground, the person had me by my hair yet again. I was held up in the air, my feet dangling a foot off the ground, and at this point I knew it was my father who had me. He was about 6'4 and I was only a measly 5'2, meaning he could easily pick up and throw me.

"Stupid bitch," he said as he threw me out onto the hall way. I tried to crawl away to get to a phone, or something… anything. My father grabbed me by the back of my neck and pushed me against the wall before I could. He flipped me around to face him. We had the same ebony hair, the same jaw line, the same high cheek bones, and even the same eye shape. I hated how much I looked like him.

My father growled as he undid his belt buckle and the buttons on his pants. I shuddered, realizing what was coming. The smell of whiskey was over whelming as he leaned in closer. "Your filthy mother refused, so I though why not her filthy daughter instead. Should be just as good, right?" he said with a low chuckle. He forced his lips on mine. I wanted to pull away but his hand held me in place. His other hand worked its way down to my pajama pants as he slowly untied the drawstrings. He laughed as they fell. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over.

When he finished, he let me go, and I slid down the wall. I curled there in a ball and closed my eyes, waiting for something new. He chuckled and said, "I need a drink." When his footsteps disappeared, I slowly sat up. The pain in my hips was nearly unbearable. I used the wall as leverage before wobbling to the bathroom. I stumbled and grabbed the sink for support.

When I looked in the mirror, I wanted to cry again. There was a thick bruise forming over my entire throat and I had a black eye. A bruise was slowly making its presence known on my cheek and I would probably have a limp for the rest of the week… It was only Monday.

I winched as I took a step toward the shower. I turned the shower on all the way hot and just sat there, letting the hot water fall over me and wash away the filth.

Turning the shower off, I wrapped myself in a towel and made my way slowly, but surely, to my room. I eventually got there and I glanced at my alarm clock, reading 5:00a.m. on its digital face. Two and a half hours of hell and it wasn't even daylight yet, but it was time to get ready for school. I hobbled over to my dresser, being careful not to step on the broken mirror. I pulled out a long-sleeved, red checkered flannel shirt, a black spaghetti strap shirt, and a pair of black, boot cut jeans. I struggled into the jeans and fell backwards onto my bed. I couldn't stand on my own much less walk around school all day.

Suddenly, I remembered two crutches in the corner behind my door from when I "fell" down the stairs and broke my leg last year. I could use those and if anybody asked I'd say I fell down the stairs again. I'm clumsy enough, so people would surely believe me…wouldn't they? It was Eliza that I would have to tell the truth. She's the only one that knew.

I made my way back to the dresser, grabbing my flat iron and makeup bag. I did my makeup while I waited for the flat iron to heat up. I put on my base and powder normally, but I did my eye shadow a deep purple. I applied it in a smoky eye style to blend it in with my black eye. As for the bruise on my cheek, it fit with my story of falling down the stairs.

By the time I was done, the flat iron was more than hot enough. I straightened my hair so that it covered the bruised part of my face and sighed as my alarm clock turned to 5:30. Time to go face the world. I grabbed my black high-tops from under my bed and put them on one foot at a time. I basically crawled to my door Until I reached the crutches. Using them to pull myself up, I repositioned them under my arms and headed down stairs.

The living room was a wreak! Glass from a broken vase was all over the floor and my mother was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed my house keys, phone, MP3 player, and a bottle of ibuprofen before heading out the door. I looked around, feeling like I had forgotten something.

The walk to the bus stop was horrible, and the ibuprofen didn't help at all. I was almost in tears by the time I got to the bus stop. As I got on the bus, the bus driver just looked at me and shook her head. I made my way to my seat at the very last row. My best friend Eliza was staring at me from the seat next to mine. She had a look of pure rage on her face. When I sat down, she instantly was on my case.

"What the hell did that bastard do to you now?!" she said in a hushed, but urgent voice. I just shook my head. She sat back and crossed her arms, mumbling something that sounded like, "I swear I'm gonna kick his ass someday!" I let out a light laugh, shaking my head again. "Why don't you just call the guard on him?" Eli Suddenly spun and asked me.

I jumped a little and replied, "Because he would charm his way out of it, and you forget he used to be captain of the guard."

She growled. "I forgot about that. I mean, I get the guard ore a bunch of creeps but by the Goddesses, he brings a whole new meaning to the word creep!"

I shrugged and looked forward and noticed two people sitting in the seats in front of us. No one ever sat there. Eli was still mumbling something about kicking ass and not caring what happened. I looked around and saw a piece of paper on the floor. I quickly picked it up and made a paper ball, throwing it at Eli, hitting her in the head. She looked at me and made a crazy gesture that probably meant something along the lines of "What!?" I pointed to the two strangers. She looked forward and looked back.

"Who are they?" she whispered to me.

"I have no idea," I replied.

One of them was all gold and green. He was wearing a green hoodie with a pair of jeans. He had blond, almost brown hair, but it looked like bronze when the light hit it. The other was all black and red. He had raven black hair and he was wearing a black hoodie with a pair of black jeans. They both had their ears pierced the blond had simple blue hoops, the darker had identical red hoops.

"Twins?" I asked Eli.

She shrugged. From the back they did look identical, almost a good vs evil type thing. "I wish they would turn around," Eli said.

Almost in that exact moment the blond one turned around. He had shockingly blue eyes. "You know I can hear you, right?" He had a deep, but not too deep a voice. It was almost melodic.

Eli and I both pulled the classic shocked anime pose in our seats. "Umm…. uh… ah…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Thank you for turning around. I can see what you look like now," Eli said, regaining her composure.

There was a deeper chuckle from the seat in front of me, but the darker of the two never turned around. I grimaced and pulled out the bottle of ibuprofen and took out two; and Eli, without even looking, pulled a bottle of water out of her backpack and handed it to me. I swear, she can read minds sometimes. I took the two ibuprofen and turned to stare out the window. It was almost a two hour ride to school. I could vaguely hear Eli and the blond boy having a conversation.

I zoned out, thinking about my life and how it had gone wrong. How had my dad had gone from a honorable member of society to a drunk asshole? I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me until a deep voice said, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

I jumped and looked towards the voice. It was the darker of the two boys. I was immediately taken aback by the boy. He had a strong jaw, high cheek bones, angular eyebrows, thin lips that seemed to be in a permanent smirk, and his eyes were a startling scarlet red.

"Hello!? Anybody home?" he called out, turning his head to the side.

"Sorry? I was zoned out," I admitted sheepishly.

"I noticed. My name's Dark, by the way," he said, his smirk returning.

"I'm Kai," I replied

"Kai. That's a cool name," Dark said. I think he was being genuine "So what's with the crutches, Kai?" He drew out my name and the way he said it sent shivers down my spine.

"Um, I fell down the stairs," I answered, trying to catch my breath.

"You fell down the stairs?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'm clumsy like that," I said with a blush.

"Hmm, well, I like your eyes!" he exclaimed, suddenly changing the subject.

"What?" I inquired, thrown off.

"Your eyes… One's blue and one's green," Dark explained.

I instantly panicked. "Oh my goddesses, I forgot my contacts!"

"You don't like your eyes?" he asked me with a puzzled look.

I shook my head. "Oh, no! I love my eyes. People just make fun of them, so I hide them," I explained the situation with a shrug.

Dark frowned. "Well that's stupid," he said bluntly. "You shouldn't have to hide who you are."

With that he turned around in his seat. I sighed, seeing the school in the distance. It wouldn't be long now. I glanced back at Dark. _**If only he knew…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please, rate and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woo chapter two! *Does happy dance*

Dark: Calm down…

Kai: She's excited because this is the farthest she's ever gotten in a story without losing inspiration.

Is not! My stories on Quotev are pretty long.

Dark: Are they finished?

Not really but…still! Okay anyway on with the story

Kai: D.S.W does not own the LoZ…sadly…

Dark: I fear what she would do if she did…

*pervy grin*

Dark and Kai: 0_0

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"Stupid door!" I grunted as I struggled to open the large, glass doors leading to the office. These crutches were a pain in the ass. When I finally got the door open, I made my way to the front desk.

"Hey Mrs. Din," I said, approaching the principal. She was a small woman, but she radiated power. Her fiery red hair and orange eyes only added to her intimidating self.

"Hello Miss LaLune," she said without looking up from her paper work.

"Umm, can I get an elevator key?" I asked as I shifted from left to right.

She looked up and saw the crutches. "Fell down the stairs again?"

"Yes ma'am." I said, looking down at my feet.

Mrs. Din sighed as she stood and grabbed a key from her top desk drawer. "Here you go, Kai. You should really be more careful." She handed me the key.

"Yes, ma'am, I know," I replied with a sigh.

The first bell rang. "You should get going before your late," Mrs. Din told me with a stern look.

I smiled and turned, heading out the door, my crutches making a clicking sound every time I took step. Eli met me at the elevator with my books for first hour. I used the key to open the elevator doors. Eli was on the elevator before I could put the key back in my pocket.

"Your lazy. You know that, right?" I noted as I balanced myself and pushed the second floor button.

"I am not lazy! I'm just not as physically active as you." She paused. "And besides my parents think sports are stupid."

Eliza is the only daughter of a very prominent couple. I swear, their family motto is "the pen is mightier than the sword." They think that to be successful in life you need to be smarter than everyone else. If Eli got anything less than an A she was grounded for two weeks, and couldn't leave her room. Well… she can come out to eat and take care of other bodily functions, but she basically had to be perfect and she hated it.

Eli looked like she was going to say something, but stopped as we walked into ancient history. I made my way to my seat in the back of the class. I noticed Dark and his brother sitting on the other side of the class. I waved at Dark. He looked over and saw me, flashing me a pervy smile. I winked in return.

I leaned over to Eli. "Hey, did you ever catch the blond one's name?" I asked her.

She thought for a minute and replied. "Yeah, it's a really weird name."

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Link," she said thoughtfully.

Just then, Mr. Rauru came bustling into class. He was a stout, little man with a weird mustache thing and a receding hair line. He was wearing his classic blue robes.

"Okay, today we are learning about Hyrule's greatest legend. Can anyone tell me what that might be?" he asked without skipping a beat. Everyone was looking around like they had no clue what was going on. Link sheepishly raised his hand. "Yes! You, young man!" Mr. Rauru suddenly shouted, making Link jump a little.

"The Hero of the Goddess," he said. It was spoken with such confidence, the entire class looked back at him.

"Yes, that's correct. What's your name, young man?" Mr. Rauru asked, looking at Link like he was some strange creature.

"Link, my name is Link," he replied, looking around.

Mr. Rauru nodded. "And can you tell me who the Hero's greatest foe was, Link? Or I should say most persistent."

"Ganondorf the King of Thieves. He was also called the Gerudo King," Link answered.

Everyone turned to look at a large, dark skinned, red head seated in the far left corner. He was laughing. Ah, the irony of it all! His name was Ganondorf as well, but everyone called him Ganon. He was the school's biggest bully and he loved to taunt little kids. Link looked as if he didn't understand.

Mr. Rauru shook his head and turned back to Link. "Very good Link." Mr. Rauru returned to his lesson, and I zoned out, not really caring about ancient history. I had bigger things on my mind.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a ball of paper landed on my desk. I looked around, noticing no one out of place. I was returning to my thoughts when another ball hit me in the head. I looked around this time and Dark was looking at me. He pointed to the first ball of paper and mouthed "read it!" I nodded and he went back to taking notes, or at least that's what it looked like.

When I opened the note, the first thing I noticed was the handwriting. It was thick and angular, almost angry looking, but still beautiful.

_**So crutches what classes do you have?**_

_**I have: 1st Ancient history**_

_**2nd Trig**_

_**3rd AP Civics**_

_**4th Applied Music**_

_**Lunch **_

_**5th Hylian**_

_**6th P.E.**_

_**8th Study Hall**_

I almost smiled. We had the exact same schedule. I quickly tore a piece of paper out of my binder and wrote:

_We have the exact same schedule._

_Word to the wise: Mr. Rauru is one of the best teachers here, Mr. Zant, the Trig teacher, is a dick, Mrs. Fanta is really weird, Mr. Guru Guru is a little strange, but a music genius. Oh, and the lunch here sucks._

_Mrs. Nayru is pretty cool, though. Coach Mell… He wears really short shorts…*shudders*. And study hall is whatever teacher volunteers that day. _

My handwriting, compared to his, was messy. I crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it to him. It landed almost perfectly in his lap. He looked over to me, surprised. I shrugged and pretended to go back to writing, hearing a laugh from across the class room as the note was read. I shook my head. The bell rang shortly after.

I grabbed my crutches, and Eli went to grab my books when a pale slender hand reached around me and grabbed them off my desk before she even reached them. A male voice behind me said, "I got it."

I turned to see Dark holding my books in one hand and his own in the other. "Hi," I said, kind of surprised

"Hey," he replied coolly. "Thanks for the advice, and good throw."

I shrugged and looked at Eli. She looked like she was gonna blow a gasket. "Calm down, Eli. It's cool."

"Is she okay?" Dark asked as eli huffed and walked out of the door.

I laughed and said, "She'll be fine. But we should get going too." We headed out the door.

(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)

2nd Period went by really fast. Mr. Zant ranted most of the hour about something to do with triangles. I really didn't care. When the bell rang, Dark, once again, grabbed my books and followed me to my locker.

"Hey do I need anything for next hour?" he asked me as I opened my locker.

"Nah, just your instrument," I answered, grabbing my books from him.

Link suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa, bro! Where did you come from?!" Dark yelled.

Links hair was dark with sweat. "P.E."

"You have the same schedule as Eliza, don't you?" I asked as we headed to the band room.

"Yeah. We talked about it last hour," he said as he shook the moisture from his hair. He looked like a dog shaking his head.

"You guys only have three classes with each other," I stated as Dark opened the back doors of the band room.

"I'm okay with this," Dark interjected.

Link looked at him pointedly. "Thanks bro."

"Hey I shared the womb with you. And I think we spend enough time together," the darker twin laughed.

Link nodded. "I feel ya."

I was laughing when we came into the band room, I gestured for the boys to follow me. I made my way through the maze of chairs and music stands to Mr. Guru Guru's office. He was sitting at his desk staring at a music box. I knocked on the door frame.

He looked up. "Ah, Miss LaLune. Who are these two with you?" he asked going back to his music box.

"This is Link and Dark…" I paused, realizing I didn't know there last name.

"Link and Dark Helsing," the two said in unison. Mr. Guru Guru nodded his head.

"Hey, Mr. G, I'm going to be in the piano room, okay?" I announced as I turned to head out of the office. "You guys okay on your own?" I asked the guys.

"Yeah, we're good," Dark replied, watching me leave.

The soundproof door leading into the piano room was hard to open on its own much less with crutches, but I managed. I sat down at the black, grand piano, running my fingers down the keys and getting my bearings. I took a deep breath and began to play a slow soft melody. I took another breath and started to sing.

_"On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying."_

I didn't hear the door open.

_"On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying."_

"Wow, that was just, wow…" The voice scared me. I jumped and noticed Dark standing propped up against the door.

"When did you get there?" I asked.

"Just a second ago." He sat down next to me. The bench was too big for one person and was slightly too small for two people. "You have an amazing voice," he confessed as he played a short scale.

I finished the scale. "Thanks."

"Can you play it again?" Dark asked me as he played a random little melody, it made me think of rain.

Before I could respond, Mr. Guru Guru poked his head into the room and yelled, "Who played that infernal song!" His eyes were bloodshot. Dark and I looked at each other and both shook our heads 'no'. Our teacher looked around one last time and mumbled to himself, closing the door.

As soon as he was gone, Dark and I died laughing. "What was that?" he asked, breathless.

"I have no idea. What song was that anyway?" I asked, wiping tears from my eyes.

"It's an old song passed down through my family and it's supposed to be played on an ocarina, but Link's the only one who ever bothered to learn how to play one. It's called the Song of Storms. Supposedly it makes it rain, but it's just an old story." He looked up at the ceiling, as if he could see through it to see if it was raining. "Okay, but anyway, back to that song you played. Did you write it?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I did actually," I nodded.

"Could you play it again?" Dark inquired.

"Yeah." I started the melody again.

_"On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying."_

I paused and almost stopped playing when Dark picked up the lyrics and started singing. His voice was amazing!

**_"On this bed I lay_**

**_Losing everything_**

**_I can see my life passing me by_**

**_Was it all too much_**

**_Or just not enough_**

**_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_**

**_I will not die (I will not die)_**

**_I will survive_**

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**

**_I feel alive, when you're beside me_**

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**

**_In my time of dying_**

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**

**_I feel alive, when you're beside me_**

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**

**_In my time of dying_**

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**

**_I will not die, when you're beside me_**

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**

**_In my time of dying."_**

When I finished playing I looked at him, he was smiling. "Oh my god!" I was in shock. Dark didn't look like the type to sing. He laughed as the bell rang and he grabbed my stuff and headed out of the room, leaving me behind. "Hey! Wait! Get back here!" I was moving as fast as I could on my crutches, trying to catch up with him. He just laughed and started walking faster.

* * *

><p>AN: Dark's voice is Brad Arnold from 3 Doors Down.

Kai's is Hayley Williams from Paramore.

I give full credit to both of them; they are amazing singers. I just needed voices that still sounded young for them, so yeah, two of my favorite bands.

Thanks to Courage of Awesome for helping me choose and for the research time, and for posting this for me (My parents are stupid and won't get internet D:)

The song in this chapter is Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. I love this song so much and if you haven't heard it, go listen to it. I give full credit to Three Days Grace, and any other band I might use.

Dark: Are you done yet?

Kai: Dark be nice!

It's fine I can always delete him from the story…

Dark: And kill the love interest?

Kai. 0o0

0o0...0-0...0_0...-_- Really thanks for ruining it for the people!

Kai: I think they could already tell…

SHUT UP *sits in emo corner*

Dark: Okay, while D.S.W sits in a corner and pouts, I will finish this. Please review. Positive criticism is welcomed. See ya next chapter….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok guys chapter three is here I'm just gonna jump into it.

Dark and Kai: Demon She-Wolf does not own The LoZ,(though she does have a limited edition Zelda Wii U)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

The rest of the day was sort of a blur and my classes flew by, especially with Dark there to help me. The bus ride was boring, though since Link and Dark got picked up after school. Something about having to go somewhere after school. When I got home, the house was empty and quiet. I let out a deep sigh and headed to the kitchen. I propped my crutches against the kitchen counter and started to make a snack.

A few minutes later there was knock at the door. I put down the knife I was using to cut the sandwiches I had made in half and went to open the door. "Kai! Kai! Kai!" came the bombarding voice from a little boy who's head only came up to my hips.

"Hey, Dru, how was school?" I kneeled down in front of him.

"It was okay," he said, looking away from me.

I looked up at the older woman standing in the door way and pushed Dru towards the kitchen. "There's sandwiches in the kitchen on the counter." When he was out of earshot, I turned to the woman in my doorway. "What happened today, Anju?" I asked as I stood up again.

"Some of the other boys got a little rough with him," she said with a pained look on her face.

"Why?" I questioned. This was turning into a daily happening, it seems.

"They wanted to know why he talks the way he does. They made him say a bunch of stuff and laughed at how he said it. The poor baby didn't know they were making fun of him." Anju was looking past me at the kitchen door.

I nodded and looked at the small woman with red hair. "Thank you for bringing him home, Anju. It means a lot to me."

"Anything, Kaiarane," she smiled. Anju was the one of the few people that called me by my full name. She hugged me and headed back to her car. I turned and made my way into the kitchen.

Dru's my little brother, but there's a ten year age difference between us. When I was twelve and when he was two, he was diagnosed with both autism and asperser's syndrome. That was the year my life fell apart. My dad blamed my mom, she got depressed, and he started to drink.

At first, it was a little, so he could hide it at work. Then it got worse and he quit his job as Capitan of the Guard claiming he wanted to stay home and help mom with Dru. He slowly drank our money away, and I was left to take care of my two year old little brother while my mom laid in bed and cried.

The first time he hit me was when I was thirteen. He came home, wasted, after a two day drinking binge. He tried to pick Dru up out of his crib, but I wouldn't let him and he backhanded me across the face. I didn't move. That was the first of many nights I would lock myself and Dru in my room. We would make forts out of my sheets, bed posts, and dresser. Then I would read him stories. If it got really bad, I would put my ear buds in his little ears and play music for him to help block out the yells and screams from downstairs.

That was four years ago. Dru is six now and the sweetest little boy you could ever know. He has the cutest little lisp and he can't really pronounce his R's, so words like "ring" would be "wing," and pretty would be "pwetty." It was the cutest thing ever, but not everyone thought so. With his asperser's syndrome, he can't read facial expressions, so he can't tell when someone is picking on him or being sincere. Sometimes I wish I could keep him home, away from anyone that would ever be mean to him. I want keep him safe from harm and hate, but I can't. He would be in harm's way here more.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw Dru with peanut butter all over his face. "Awe, Dru what did you do?" I asked him with a huge grin on my face. I couldn't help but laugh at him he was so darn cute.

"I didn't mean to!" he said, his voice full of fear.

"Oh, baby, come here. I'm not mad!" I said, opening my arms for him to hug me.

He ran towards me and flung himself into my arms. "I'm sowwy, Kai!" he cried.

"It's okay, Dru. I'm not angry with you. I thought it was cute," I told him, rubbing the back of his head. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." I picked him up and put him on the counter. He was small for his age, but then again so was I. He was going to be taller than me in a few years.

I grabbed a washcloth from one of the drawers, soaked it with warm water, and started to clean Dru's face. When I got all of the peanut butter off of his face, I told him to go start his homework. He ran off without any problems.

I was just about done cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell rang. That's odd who could possibly be here? I thought to myself. I grabbed a dry rag and headed to the door and noticed Dru was in the living room sprawled on the floor with his homework. When I opened the door I was greeted by a couple. The woman was small with soft, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The man was tall, taller than my father. He had sandy, blonde hair held back by a bandana with the same blue eyes as his wife. In the woman's arms was a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She had a little tuft of blonde hair and the same blue eyes. Between the two were a boy and a girl. Both had the same blue eyes and blonde hair as the others, but they were obviously twins.

The man was the first to speak. "Hello, my name is Rusl and this is my wife Uli," he gestured to the woman beside him, "Our daughter Amelia," he looked at the baby, "And these are Collin and Aryll," he finished, putting his hands on the children's heads. "Our two oldest are in town or they would be here too. Anyway, we just moved in across the street and wanted to introduce ourselves." He had a kind fatherly voice. The kind I had longed to hear as a child.

"Hey, Dru, can you come here for a second?" I called. Turning back to the family, I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Kai and this is my brother Dru." He had come up behind me. "Dru this is Mr. Rusl and his family, they just moved in across the street. Can you say hi?" He looked up at me, and I nodded.

"H-Hi…I-I'm Dwu," he said, and I could feel him shaking.

The couple waved at Dru. "Okay, you can go play now." I rubbed his back and pushed towards the stairs.

"Opay!" he said happily and ran up the stairs to his room.

When I turned back to the family the woman looked concerned. "May I ask what he's been diagnosed with? I don't mean to intrude, but I'm a pediatric nurse. I specialize in children with disabilities."

I was taken aback at first, but then I realized she was a doctor. "Autism and asperser's syndrome."

"Hmm, that's a rare combination. It's not impossible, though. I could work with him sometimes, if you would like. I'd help him cope and understand why he's different," Uli said, her words genuine.

Someone wanting to help me had really never happened before. First it was Dark, now it's this family. I had no clue what to say. I didn't know if these people were real or angels sent by the goddesses. "I would like that and I'm sure Dru would too," I said. I think I was about to cry.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Kai. If you need anything, you just ask. Or if you ever need help, I'm the new Capitan of the Guard for this region." Rusl had put a lot of emphasis on the word help. Did he hear what happened this morning?

"Thank you, Rusl. It was nice to meet you guys!" I called after the family as they crossed the street to their house. I closed the front door, and looked at the clock. 6:30 p.m. Time for Dru's bath. "Come on, Dru! Bath time!" I headed up the stairs to the bathroom. I had a warm fuzzy feeling in my gut, something I hadn't felt in a long time. It was a safe feeling. If anything ever happened again, I would just need to get Dru and myself across the street and into warm, safe, loving arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay sappy! I had no clue where this chapter was going when I started writing it, I just knew I wanted Dru, Rusl, Uli, the baby(Amelia), Collin, Aryll, and Anju to make appearances in this chapter. I wanted Kai to feel something she hadn't in years… security and hope.

Can you guess who the oldest kids are? Where did Link and Dark go after school? You have to wait for next chapter to find out. Oh yeah! and Kai's full name is Kaiarane (Kai-a-rane) Raelynn (Rae-lynn) LaLune Dru's is Alexandru (Alex-an-dru) Russell LaLune. Their names are both family names past down from their ancestors, their middle names are their parents' first names. It's an old family tradition.

Dark: Are you done yet? Cause I'm bored and Kai won't give up the x-box.

Kai: Oh, what are you, two? Put your big girl panties on and deal with it!

*laughs* Yes, Dark, I'm done. Here you can finish up the outro and then play Sims or something.

Dark: Yay! Ok, guys. Keep reading to find out what happens to Kai and Dru (He's so cute) Yes, I said that…I have feeling…Somewhere…Buried…Deep down…Don't tell anyone … Please Rate and Review!


End file.
